harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Lovegood
Luna Lovegood is a Witch, and a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father is the editor of the magazine The Quibbler. Description Luna is a sixteen year old girl (by 1997) with dirty blonde hair that is waist-length and straggly, she has protuberant silvery grey eyes and faint eyebrows. She does not seem to blink as much as normal people do, and often has a dreamy look about her. She is known to put her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, and often wears odd pieces of jewelry such as a butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings. She once wore a hat in the shape of a lion head that roars, in order to support the Gryffindor Quidditch team. History Early Life Luna was born in 1981, when she was nine her mother died in a spell experiment leaving young Luna to be raised by her father. Luna likely witnessed her mother's death as she is able to see Thestrals. Her and her father may currently live somewhere around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Time at Hogwarts In 1992, at the age of eleven Luna Lovegood started school at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. During her time at school, she became friends with fellow student Ginny Weasley who was in the same year as her, though in Gryffindor house. Luna and her father may have attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, as Amos Diggory mentioned that a family called the Lovegoods had camped there for a week. In the 1995 school year she met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express and shared a compartment on the train with him, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom, though they were later joined by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In an effort to make people believe Harry's story of what happened in the Graveyard on the night of Lord Voldemort’s return, Hermione arranged an interview with, Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks, Luna was present during the interview and had her father publish the interview in The Quibbler. She believed Harry’s story and stood up for him once in front of a group of other fourth and fifth year students. Later that year she joined Dumbledore's Army, and when Harry planned to go to the Ministry of Magic, she reminded Harry about the Thestrals and suggested using them to get to the ministry. She along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville went with Harry to the Department of Mysteries where she participated in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. During the battle in the ministry, she was able to fight off four death eaters while protecting a strange-acting Ron, and an injured Ginny. She was one of the last of the DA members participating in the battle to fall, having been knocked unconscious. At the end of the year, she comforted Harry about the loss of his Godfather Sirius Black. The next year she attended Horace Slughorn's Christmas party with Harry, and temporarily replaced Lee Jordan as Quidditch commentator for the school. When the school came under attack by Death Eaters she was one of the DA members who fought in the battle, and was one of the many who attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral. Personality as Luna Lovegood]] Luna is an open-minded, unique; some might say odd, girl with many beliefs and traits that others consider strange, which earn her the nickname of “Loony Lovegood”. She is intelligent having been sorted into Ravenclaw, and has a habit of stating the blunt truth about things, as well as for accidentally turning up when things are happing. Her voice is distant, and she would often quickly fade away from a conversation if she did not find it interesting. Among her beliefs are that she will see her mother again after death. She could hear the voices beyond the veil. She has a steadfast faith and a calm demeanor, her and Hermione occasionally become frustrated with one another being mirror opposites of each other. She does not care what others think about her, which may be one of the reasons why she has few friends, though she is ok with this fact being quite comfortable with herself and who she is. She is often the subject of ridicule, with other students stealing and hiding her things. She takes this in stride though, being patient and accepting of the others around her, and believing that her hidden things would show up again eventually. Luna is a powerful witch along the lines of Ginny, and she was one of the few left unharmed after both battles she had participated in. She is also a big Quidditch fan. As such she is the complete opposite of Herminoie in every way. Luna in the films Luna in the films is played by Evanna Lynch. In the films, her Patronus is reviled to be a Hare. Name Etymology Loony comes from lunatic which in turn comes from Luna, which is Latin for moon. Lovegood is a real surname. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (possible mention) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (First appearance) **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' ** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Luna